wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
MudWings
MudWings are strong, usually bulky dragons who inhabit the Mud Kingdom, the Diamond Spray Delta, plus the marshes near the Kingdom of the Sea and the Rainforest Kingdom. They are currently ruled by Queen Moorhen. The MudWings were allied with Princess Burn and the SkyWings in the great war, and fought against Princess Blister and Blaze. However, they were originally allied with Princess Blister. The alliance broke after the assassination of Tempest. They live and work in loyal units with their siblings, and whoever is hatched first is the Bigwings, or the leader of the group of sibs or unsibs, they are always the biggest. MudWings who have lost most or all their siblings related by blood. Sometimes, unsibs will make a group and stick together like real siblings, who stick together through anything. They were forced into the alliance by Burn, who said she would destroy them if they did not help her win. Clay is the dragonet of destiny from the MudWing tribe. MudWings live in large sleephouses that house several dragons (usually siblings). These houses are made of mud and possibly reeds as well as other marsh plants and are described as tall towers. The MudWings seem to not care of how other tribes think of them, as their habitat expresses more of comfort than need for decoration. Description MudWings have thick, brown, armor-like scales, often with amber or gold underscales, which usually show strongest in the sun. Their nostrils are located on the top of the snout on a large, flat head so that they can lay submerged in mud for long periods of time. Their eyes have been described as brown, golden-amber, pale amber, and brown with yellow rings around the pupils. They have strong, sturdy, muscular bodies, and closely resemble alligators and crocodiles. Abilities If warm enough, MudWings are able to breathe fire. They are most comfortable in muddy or swampy areas, and can blend into these places quite well. The mud has a regenerative effect on them, allowing them to heal quicker. In addition, they can hold their breath for about an hour. MudWings that hatch from blood-red eggs, laid every few years or so, are immune to most of the effects of heat and fire. It is currently unknown what causes certain eggs to be blood-red, or if it's just random chance. They can withstand massive amounts of heat with little or no ill effects. Though fire will still pain them, any injuries suffered by fire will almost instantly heal over. In ''The Dragonet Prophecy'', Clay demonstrates this when he fights Peril, a SkyWing, who can incinerate a dragon just by touching them. However, this fire immunity will only work once the MudWing has been exposed to mud. If MudWings do get injured, they heal themselves within a few hours in the mud. Social Structure MudWings lay their eggs in mud nests well-protected with warm rocks, in a way similar to real-world crocodilians. The mother rarely checks on the eggs, and the first dragonet to hatch out is always the largest and is known as the bigwings. The bigwings tries to break open the other eggs to help them out, and eventually become the leader of a group of siblings. During The Dragonet Prophecy, ''this hatching process was misunderstood; it was believed that Clay was trying to ''attack his siblings, the other dragonets, instead of helping them out of their eggs. Siblings grow up together, learning to hunt and survive and form very close bonds. These groups are often called "sibs" by MudWings, but the term is seldom known or used in any of the other tribes. During wars, the army of MudWings is made up of troops that are formed by these sibling groups, which allows them to fight very effectively as one unit. If enough siblings are lost in battle, the other members of the troop will look for other dragons (unsibs) to form a new group with, sometimes joining old groups who have lost one or two members, although some groups refuse to accept unsibs. Pairings are not formal, with a breeding night once a month. Parents do not raise their children, and usually do not know the names of their offspring. Males have no part in caring for their offspring, and neither do the mothers. Often nobody would even know who the father was. Although MudWings do not care for their dragonets, they do care very much for their tribe. MudWings aren't shown to care much about their dragonets, which is shown when Clay finds out that his mother, Cattail, sold him to the Talons of Peace for a couple of cows. But it is possible that a few Mudwings happen to care about dragonets, this is seen with the case of Asha. She died to get Clay's egg to the underground cave. Less wealthy MudWings usually live on the outskirts of MudWing territory, near the Diamond Spray Delta (known as the place where the lowest born MudWings dwell), while the rest live closer to the center of the kingdom. Since MudWings are so loyal to their siblings, no queen has ever been challenged by any of her sisters. This could also be because the bigwings is the strongest, (queens are usually the bigwings of a group) and the others know that they will not beat her. Their names generally relate to earth and swamps, and the things that live there, such as Reed, Crane, Clay, Pheasant, Moorhen, Sora, and Cattail. Or shades of brown, such as Umber, Sepia, and Ochre. And they can also be named after types of diamonds, such as Asha, possibly because they form in areas with mud. Known MudWings * Asha * Cattail * Clay * Crane * Crocodile * Marsh * Mayfly *Queen Moorhen * Newt * Ochre * Pheasant * Reed * Sepia * Sora * Swamp * Umber Trivia * In the first two books, Clay, a MudWing hatched from a blood-red egg, only felt the heat when he touched fire, but throughout the rest of the series, it gave him burns that healed over within a number of seconds. * At the beginning of the SandWing War of Succession, the MudWings were allied with Blister. The SeaWings' threats to kill two MudWing soldiers for supposedly killing Commander Tempest may have been the reason for the break in their alliance. Burn later on threatened them into siding with her. * When Chameleon is trying to persuade Peril to let him change her during Ruby's and Scarlet's battle, he says "Scarlet wanted her out of the way but not dead. She couldn't get rid of ''all ''her heirs. A kingdom without any heirs is in perpetual danger… I think all the queens learned that from what happened to the MudWings a couple of centuries ago." Escaping Peril page 231 hinting that the MudWings may have caused chaos in Pyrrhia when the tribe had no heirs when a queen may have died. This could also hint that Queen Moorhen isn't related to the original line of MudWing queens. Gallery Mudwing-0.jpg|By President Snow the 5th Mud_Wing.png|A typical MudWing by Joy Ang MudWingTDLA.png|By ThatDragonLayingAround Clay-Mudwing-Bounce.gif|By IceOfWaterflock MudWings.png|By Congela the IceWing Cliff mudwing.jpg|By Destiny the NightWing Claythemudwing.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Mudwing card 2 7 by purrpurr101-d6fd0lu.png|By Clay of the MudWings1 MudWing.jpg|By Joy Ang Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.34 PM.png|Reed by Queen Clam doodle_1423429877450.png|A MudWing by Queen Lily the RainWing DSCF3417.jpg|by Queen Clam Screen Shot 2013-09-11 at 6.26.14 PM.png|Clay from the " Which Dragonet are you?" quiz heronthemudwing.png|by sailinq Reed.jpg|The Mud Kingdom Chibi clay by chimmychinga-d5qt5fj.jpg|by chimmychinga Sorrymudwing.png|Art by Lulerb03 Ochre.png|Ochre by Talonsofpeace123 Asha.png|Asha by Talonsofpeace123 Copper.png|Art by Talonsofpeace123 MudWing eye.jpg|MudWing eye by Hrrdragons99 awesome clay.png|Fan-made Clay Pokemon card by Riptiderules DSCF3383.jpg|Comic by Queen Clam clay (cover from the first book).jpg|Cover of The Dragonet Prophecy by Joy Ang DSCF3420.JPG|Clay by Queen Clam Clay2.jpg|A drawing of Clay by Talonsofpeace123 Clay.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13954521114685.png|Clay by Glitch Wolf Breaking bad clay by bordercallie125-d7e2xi2.jpg|Clay Breaking Bad, by Greatness The NightWing Output ehLlRg.gif|Clay by Rhyno Bullraq Asha.jpg|Asha: Lineart by Joy Ang, Coloring by Crystaldragon3568 TopshotClay.jpg|Clay by Joy Ang A.png|Clay and Fjord in the SkyWing Arena by Shadowhawkart MudWings.png|By Condola the IceWing MudWingTDLA.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by TDLA MudWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of a MudWing FullSizeRender.jpg|The German cover of Book 1 Dragon-0.png|Art by Ripnami1034 Clay VS Fjord.jpg|Clay and Fjord fighting by Music9488 Sora.png|Sora by Falco217 Crocodilemud.jpg|Crocodile by Forsakenfeather Crying Crocodile.jpeg|Crocodile by Queen Clam Clayrelatives.jpg|Clay and his relatives by YlimE mooP Claytgbttdof.jpg|Art by YlimE mooP MudWingGercol.png|The German depiction of a MudWing colored by Heron the MudWing Mud wing drawing.jpg|A MudWing by Winter the IceWing12 074d2a4a3694d532d262d08e7c2c1a21.jpg|by Sapphireeyes108 Umber day.png|Umber by Wolf the IceWing Bigwings.png|Clay as a hatchling by PoorOldDragon Sierra the Mudwing.jpg|Sierra the Mudwing by Macaw the Rainwing New Piskel (5).gif|Blink gif by BTSW Mudwingcolored.png MK- Town Life.png|Two MudWing sillhoutes Overlooking the kingdom.png|MudWing flying over the Mud Kingdom 14444362350381715099512.jpg|My mudwing (not colored) 14444366024371715099512.jpg|My MudWing��|link=PerilTheSkyWing 1445038384873-636856871.jpg|By PerilTheSkyWing 1445376542952-310070422.jpg|All the MudWings I know by HuskyTheIcewing MudWingfrontink.jpg|By Heron 1445999360916-636856871.jpg|Willow By PerilTheSkyWing MudWingbyHeron.png|A MudWing near his sibs's campfire Claydamuddy.jpg|Clay Muddy.jpg|Overview of Clay 079d6d25edc89c4c9c8055564f70144e.jpg|Reed by Hawkyfootwarrior b2852ace01d2627f2db464c4ef33d1dd.png|Clay by lulubellct 3ed48f3fba27fee587dabaeeb6b396d1.jpg|Rainbow Loom MudWing by Cortney Nicole MUdKingdoom.png|The Mud Kingdom by Heron MudWing with a Wing.png|by Destinyfollower2233 Heather over .jpg Heather .jpg References Category:Tribes of Dragons